objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
Announcer (Battle For Dream Island)
About Announcer is a object speaker box that he lives in Object Main Land, he was rebuild into fighting robot, he threats in Military Facility Base (Night). Cause of Death * Normal Form: He was destroyed by Evan. * Monster Form: He is defeated by Charlie. Appearance Normal The Announcer appears to be a speaker box. His cone and gasket are light grey, and his main body is dark grey. Monster The Announcer is a tall, dark grey, robotic, mechanical humanoid with a speaker box as a head. he is a 20 feet tall of Announcer from Teletubby Land. Resurrected The Announcer is a resurrected, infected mechanical robotic with weapons. Personality The Announcer is seen as mature and reserved, often keeping calm and collected, though this is in part of him being a robot. Despite his reasonable nature, he does have moments of being unfair towards others, like not caring that he sold Dream Island to Leafy, and even hides this information from Bubble when she asks about it. However, despite this, the Announcer is generally a nice person to most people, and could be described as flawed. Multiplayer In Multiplayer mode, Announcer threats in Military Facility Base, however, he is a same size as Announcer. Collect Mode He is the threat of Military Facility Base (Night). He will patrol around the area and will alarm once he spots someone. He will kick the player if he catches them. He is also the player character in versus mode and replaced by Unit Speaker Box. 'Story' Announcer appears in Chapter 0: The New Day as a normal form that he ask anyone about announcement in life this day. after that night, Announcer is finding Evan that he is standing next to him. Survival He is the final threat of Military Facility Base (Day). he has one abilities: * Shoot out the laser projectile. In Rampage Mode and SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected. he appears with this all weapons state or rampage state is similar as the iron giant. he has numberous abilites: * Shoot out the superior cannon. * Shoot out the projectile ray. * Shoot out the minigun projectile. * Shoot out the super laser projectile. * Shoot out the gazer plasma. * Shoot out the plasma assault. Changes BFDI * Announcer is a dark grey body speaker. Monster State * Announcer is a fully slender tall iron dark grey robot. * Announcer's right lower arm has a cannon gun. Resurrected * Announcer is a infected resurrected robotic with many weapons. Trivia * His corpse in SlendyBFDI 1. * He appears In SlendyBFDI 3. * In SlendyBFDI 2, he based off of Robot Warrior 3 from Unity Asset Store. * In SlendyBFDI 3, Annihilation and etcs, he's based off of The Iron Giant. (also resized instead of giant version.) * In the versus mode, he replace as Unit Speaker Box as small. (Exactly!) Sound Files When he spot the player(s). Lyric Knight - Omega 'Gallery' Unit Announcer V7.png|An unused of classic announcer Evolution Of Announcer.png|The Evolution of Announcer (Object Both Announcer as Differents.png|In Artwork along with Announcer (Teletubbies) Unit Announcer Sprite.png|as a Sprite in 2D Announcer's Vision (BFDI).png|Announcer's Vision __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fighting Robots Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Speakers Category:Talls Category:The Mecha Robots Category:Hosts Category:Objects Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:SlendyBFDI II Category:Iron Robots Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Evan’s Victims Category:Articles with Lyrics